You're Mine
by RukoRukoBurningNight
Summary: Ah, to put it simply, Mukuro decides to seek love advice from her younger sister Junko, resulting in a very despair inducing predicament


'perhaps i should tell him now...' she thought, her thin fingers tapping restlessly upon the desk as she stared ahead of her, at the back of a young boys head. Mukuro had almost always had a small crush him, Makoto Naegi, ever since he started to show her kindness. It was difficult to work up the courage to speak to him however, whether it be due to his lavender locked companion or her own overbearing younger sister whom practically thrived off attention; she only seemed to talk with him when he required help. This practically drove her crazy, all the distractions preventing her from spilling emotion forth like an overturned cup.

Letting out a small sigh as the final bell rang, she quickly gathered up her belongings before retreating out the open door in a crowd of other students. 'How odd...' she thought, 'that Junko didnt come to class today... i suppose shes still back in her door... hmph... she'll start failing at this rate...'

Frowning at the thought, she quickly made her way back to their shared room, weaving effortlessly between the crowds of students as she approached the destination.

Once reaching the door, her curiosity got the best of her "Junko-chan...?," she called out softly, knuckles rapping against the wooden frame "are you there? I'm a bit worried... I dont want you getting behind in your wor-"

Abruptly cutting her off, the door swung open, revealing a very irritated Junko, "What the hell do you want?" she hissed, rubbing her tired, aquamarine eyes, "Mukuro you useless bitch I was trying to sleep! This better be important!"

"A-ah... my apologies sister but your absence from class worried me a bit so i thought i'd come see if you were okay..." she looked away, a bit unsure how her sister would react. She was used to the strings of profanity and insults that would almost aways follow her speaking, but would always take them to heart. Her sister was the only person she really had left, the only one whom she could talk to and give her 'life bettering' advice about herself. Oh how she idolized her, the perfection, the ones who practically worshipped the very ground she stood on, the global recognition... it was all desirable. Sure, it changed how she acted, going from a slightly deceitful young girl into a borderline psychotic domineering persona, a fake shell to protect what was left of her real self, but hell no matter what she would forever adore her.

"I'm completely fine. Now unless you wish to relieve me of my boredom, get out of my sight." Turning to shut the door, a small smirk formed upon her pale cherry lips as she felt Mukuros boot block it from closing.

"A-ah wait..! Sister I wanted to ask... for a bit of advice..." she held her breath as soon as the words escaped her lips, she could never be certain how Junko would take her when she wished for something to help. Occasionally she complied, yet other moments she essentially got kicked to the hypothetical curb, abandoned with her problem as her sister practically basked in the faint bit of despair brought on with her cruelness.

Amused, Junko kept her back facing the freckled girl, her smirk growing wider as she took in and analyzed her every word, "Is that so? Now what do you need help with, hm?" she could care less as her elder sibling quickly slipped past her and into the room. Watching her perche upon the edge of her bed, her eyes held a playfully innocent gleam, "Is it something despair worthy~?"

Sitting up straight, Mukuro played with her fingers nervously "I...wanted to ask if you could help me talk to someone..." Letting out a small sigh, she hesitantly continued her sentence, "..Naegi... to be exact... I've had a bit of a ehm.. well..."

Taken aback as Junko placed a hand on either side of her legs, she leaned a bit away from her, her siblings piercing blue eyes practically drilling holes through her.

"...You like him..." Her smile immediately faded into a cold scowl, her pale eyes growing into seemingly endless pits of jagged ice as she stared down into her soul, "...don't you... Mukuro..."


End file.
